


Is This (Still) The Way You Want Me

by lana7779



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Riding, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: Chloe is not scared of Lucifer- in fact, it made her like him more.It all started with a sexual fantasy that became all too real.Post S03E24 shenanigans.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Is This (Still) The Way You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song:  
> Lucky Rose ft. Yan Etchevary - The Way You Want Me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrgose0ozYE

He threw her against the wall and grinded into her. At the crime scene, around the corner away from prying eyes Lucifer made his move on Chloe, pushing her into the wall and grinding into her. She gave a surprised sound at first but then caught onto what her partner was doing. She moaned a little into the mouth that pressed firmly into hers.

"Is this what you wanted all along, Detective?" Lucifer breathed out feverishly, showering her neck with kisses while he pinned her arms behind her back, 'arresting' her, so to say, to question her. 

"Yes, Lucifer, I want you right here, right now," she gave a hushed reply, leaning her head forward while her back stayed pressed against the wall, wanting to get a better taste of him, to kiss his neck, to kiss his mouth, anything, everything, she just needed it right now. 

Lucifer only smiled smugly, "how bold of you, Detective! Right here in the middle of a crime scene...?" He teased her a bit with that phrase, knowing how proper his partner has always been. 

Chloe leaned back fully against the wall, tilting her head back a little to consider the statement, "well, I'm sure the dead guy can wait..." she implied sensually, running a slow tongue over her top lip and raising her knee slowly so it would press right where it counts between Lucifer's legs.

Lucifer adored the sound of that, "oh-ho... Detective..." he leaned back in to kiss her, softer this time, but still urgent...

"--tective..."

"Detective?"

"Detective!"

"What?!" Chloe got startled by the third (or tenth) time her name was called out forcefully, finally snapping her out of her reverie. 

"Detective, are you alright?" came the concerned voice with that gentle British accent that actually entered her ears and wasn't just in her head. Lucifer looked down at her worriedly, his hand rested on her elbow making her hyper-aware of his touch. 

She shook her arm away and pretended to fix her collar even though it was perfect the way it was, "yeah, I'm fine, why?" she rasped out and cleared her throat. 'Way to make it obvious that she wasn't fully here...' she scolded herself when she heard her own voice. 

"Are you sure? You look a bit out of it. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Lucifer was genuinely worried that ever since showing his true face to her she wouldn't be okay, i.e losing sleep, being distracted, anxious, glassy eyed- all the symptoms of someone being in shock. This appeared to be the first sign to confirm his speculations. 

"Yes, I'm fine," she repeated, "just got a bit distracted..." 'Not a lie,' she thought to herself. After all the trouble Lucifer went through for her to not lie, the least she could do is return that favor. But she couldn't tell the whole truth either. Something Lucifer does as well. To try to put some more weight into her words, she turned her head up to look Lucifer directly in the eyes and smiled a smile that said, 'see, nothing wrong here!'. She tried to push past him to continue to their work, a crime scene they have just arrived at. A firm hand caught her elbow once more, spinning her around to face him. He repeated his question, "are you sure?" he paused, taking a better look at her eyes, "because your pupils are extremely dilated..." He had a hint of a glint in his eyes but tried to hide it as to not assume the best case scenario in his favor. He decided a different approach, "has solving crime suddenly got you excited?" he chuckled at his own joke, but when he saw the mortified look on his partner's face, dropped his smile, suddenly not finding that joke as funny. 

Chloe darted her eyes to the hand on her elbow, visibly gulping, she turned her head away trying to hide both her eyes and the blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

Truth be told, after the 'big reveal', not much has changed. She wasn't scared or repulsed by what she saw. In fact, it made Chloe appreciate Lucifer just that much more. This meant that he truly never lied to her. All those crazy stories that he told, she attributed it to simply being metaphors of someone over-idolizing their icon, but as it turns out, that wasn't the case. Lucifer Morningstar was indeed the devil and she indeed had and has sexual fantasies about him. Was there something wrong with her?? He wasn't anything like what the folklore and myths portrayed him as. And to be fair... he looked human enough in his form now. A sexy... good looking... handsome... charming... cunning... funny... sweet...larg-- she caught herself off, bringing herself back to reality, which happens to be a very awkward situation at the current moment with her trying to hide what she truly desires from Lucifer. Good thing his 'mojo' didn't work on her. Or else there would be a hell of a lot more blushing. Which brings her back to where she is currently standing. She pointed a finger back towards where they were initially heading, "can we-- can we get to the crime scene?" 

Still bewildered but giving in to reason Lucifer let go of her elbow and muttered, "yes, of course," buttoning his navy jacket. 

"Yeah," Chloe chimed awkwardly, shaking her arm a bit to lose the feeling of his touch and gave him a quick glance before turning away and heading to where Ella was awaiting them. 

Business went as usual, with Chloe asking, "so, what have we got?" and Ella cheerily answering, "meet, (blank)...", Lucifer making some inappropriate sex joke, Chloe rolling her eyes and continue to listen to the initial forensics analysis. This time, however, when she rolled her eyes at yet another penis joke, she noticed the hallway in this luxurious L.A style house that reminded her so much of the one she was just fantasizing about... 'How coninciden--'

"See something interesting over there, Detective?" came the sarcastically blunt question right next to her ear. 'Jesus, he's close!' Then she shook her head mentally. 'No... not Jesus...' 

"Oh, it's nothing," she tried to regain face, "just a hallway that looked familiar."

Lucifer scoffed a bit at that, "I can assure you, Detective, we have never been here before. Trust me, I have an eye for pretty things, and while this is a lovely place-- and a wonderful place to have a--," he tried to add but then remembered his audience and carried on, "this is no place that we've ever visited," he finished, but continued looking down the hallway as if lost in thought. 

Chloe accepted his survey as she would take whatever to avoid the truth, "yeah, you're probably right." Although his unfinished comment about the other potential use for the hallway left her with another rosy blush on her cheeks. That, of course, did not go unnoticed by her ever vigilant partner. And also the ever talkative one to her demise, "Detective, you're blushing..." he pointed out the very obvious. And to make things worse, "was it something I said this time?" 

'Yes, of course it's something you said, you idiot!' She wanted to scream at him, but instead turned back to Ella, pretending as if she didn't hear him, carrying on with her usual questions she neglected to ask up till this point. 

Lucifer kept looking after Chloe for a few more moments, trying to make sense of her rather odd behaviour. First the distraction, then the pupils, now the blush. Those weren't signs of shock at all. Those were signs of... of course! 'But what could the Detective be reacting to so strongly at this new crime scene?' It couldn't be the victim, she didn't strike him as a necrophiliac. So it had to be a constant factor, not something that just arised new. He began having his suspicions but didn't want to jump the gun. After all, he wasn't sure how she was going to react to his real self and while he was extremely self absorbed and egocentric, he knew that humans had their own unique responses to when they see him for the first time. 

Before he could contemplate that thought further he snapped his attention back upon the mention of his name, "--Lucifer and I are going to look around, see if we find any more evidence," she nodded her goodbye to Ella and motioned for him to follow her. "Where are we going?" He saw her starting to make her way towards the exquisite hallway they discussed earlier. "We're going to look around, like I said." 'An interesting place to start with,' Lucifer thought quizzically. Nevertheless, he followed his trusted partner down the hallway. It gave him a chance to try out what he was thinking about earlier.

As the pair walked down the hallway Lucifer's hand gently brushed Chloe's making her give a soft gasp. She looked up at him sharply but didn't say anything. 'There it was again, that distracted, dilated pupils, flushed look'. So his suspicions were true. She was reacting that way to him. They haven't gotten a chance really to discuss anything after his revelation, and now certainly wasn't the best time for it. What matters though is the look on Chloe's face was not that of disgust or terror, it was that of yearning and lust. He knew that look all too well, but never imagined seeing it on the Detective's face. His heart fluttered a bit. 

They rounded a corner where the forensics and the rest of their team haven't explored yet when Lucifer whispered out softly, "Chloe..." he took that leap of faith and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her arms in his hands above her head. He didn't give her time to react and simply smashed his mouth against hers passionately but also wearily, interested to see how she would react- whether or not she would confirm his suspicions. 

For a brief second Chloe was honestly stunned, not seeing this coming at all. As good as she was at solving crimes, solving Lucifer was a whole other agenda she hasn't uncovered yet. In her brief confusion she forgot that she had to do something, i.e. return the kiss... However, what struck her the most in this already bizarre situation was how much it resembled her day dream just a few minutes ago. 'Did he somehow know...? No, that can't be. He said it himself, he's not a Jedi- he can't read minds. So what is it then...?' She decided to not let these thoughts get the best of her and that it was best to simply return to reality. 'This hot mess of a reality...' Truth be told, of course she enjoyed it. She wished she could communicate it better, and perhaps she can if she would just give in to her feelings and return the sentiment that Lucifer is showing her. 'But we're in the middle of a crime scene...' she threw that caution to the wind. 'We'll be careful.' 

The whole thought process only happened for two seconds at most, but those were two very long and agonizing seconds for Lucifer, but what a relief it was to feel Chloe's lips press back against his. His eyes opened a bit in shock, making sure it was the right woman he was kissing. But no, there she was in all her detective glory- Chloe Decker, making out with Lucifer Morningstar in the middle of a crime scene. 'Am I in heaven?' He wondered mindlessly. 'Screw heaven, this is so much better.'

Lucifer deepened the kiss, pushing more firmly into Chloe's lips, circling her hands back down against the wall but still holding onto them by her sides. He wanted to feel her as much possible. 

Her lips were so unimaginably soft- so much better than what he has been imagining every night before bed. He finally had her right where he always wanted her. He wanted to make the best of it while still keeping an ear out for any approachers so as to not get his partner into too much trouble.

As much as Chloe appreciated the hands that were holding hers, she wanted-- needed, more of him. His scent was overwhelming this close, the spicy cologne he always used and his lips had that tint of top shelf whiskey he always has in his flask. She freed her hands from his grasp and clutched onto the collar that was no doubt more expensive than her monthly salary. She tugged on it nonetheless, thinking she'll be hearing all about it later, but not right now. Right now she needed to tug this devil closer to her so she could wrap her arms around his neck and bring her body as close as she could to his. She has been wanting to do it for such a long time. Perhaps under different conditions, but she'll take what she can get. 

Surprised by the eagerness of his partner when he was tugged down, he half fell forward and threw out his arms to catch himself against the wall. Now Chloe was trapped between his extended arms, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, he felt her firm arms circle around his neck and her leg start to rise to to encircle his. He gave a little moan at the action, liking very much where this was going. He wanted to try something of his own, so he broke their kiss to nip at her bottom lip, earning him a sweet moan in return. 'So she's the feisty type, I see...' he grinned into the kiss, giving another bite before licking it away with his tongue. 

Chloe caught on real quick and opened her mouth fully to invite him in. Their tongues clashed and danced around each other, feeling each other out, trying to see what works and what doesn't. Meanwhile their bodies were doing the same. Grinding against each other softly with Chloe's hands alternating positions on how she's holding onto Lucifer's neck and head. She was running out of ways to try to bring him closer. Lucifer, on the other hand, was just beginning. 

Adjusting his footing so he wouldn't topple onto the Detective, he let go of the wall with one arm and brought it down to trace it along Chloe's raised inner thigh to ultimately end up cupping her right between her legs. The reaction he received was intoxicating. She gasped out a moan mixed with a yelp and pushed back from the kiss, holding Lucifer at arm's length, mouth agape, looking with shock at him. 'Oh no, she's gonna slap me...' Lucifer thought briefly, but too high on hormones to care. But Chloe's face immediately changed to that of desire and yearning. Bringing Lucifer once more into the kiss, more feverishly this time now that he had a hand grasping her heat. 

She pushed her hips harshly into the hand, wanting to get more action out of it, but failing to do so was forced to keep rolling her hips so that it would start to feel good. 'Dammit these skinny jeans!'

Lucifer was happy to comply with his partner's body language and began massaging that tender spot more earnestly wanting to get the Detective moving against him more. Maybe he could even-- 

"Hey, did you hear that noise?" a voice called out from the commotion of the crime scene. Somebody answered them back, "yeah, I think it came from somewhere down that hallway. I'll go check it out." 

The approaching footsteps lurched the making out pair back to their realities and they untangled themselves from each other. Guess they weren't as quiet and discreet as they thought they were. 

Pushing away from each other to stand on opposite sides of the hallway, Chloe did her best to pat down her hair while Lucifer fixed his suit and ran a hand over his own hair. 

The officer finally reached their hiding spot, "ohh, it's just you guys... Did you find anything?" 

Chloe straightened her back and cleared her throat trying her best to not wobble as she came down from her hormone high, "uhh, yeah, there's blood over there-" she pointed to the corner at the entrance to a room, "I think the murder weapon might be in there, or some form of clue." 

The officer walked by her, patting her on the shoulder, "great job detective, I'll get a team over here to come check it out."

"Thanks," she dared a glance at Lucifer who seemed to have exhaled a breath he was holding in for a while. She sighed her own controlled sigh of relief. Good thing that years of experience have taught her to pick up on clues right and left. She noticed that blood stain the moment they rounded the corner of that hallway. She was going to say something, but Lucifer made his move, and well, the rest is history.

\---

Back in the car it was impossible to ignore the elephant in the room for much longer so something had to be said. Once again, Lucifer made the first move, turning to her in his passenger seat, "Detective, is this really the way you want me?" 

Chloe averted her gaze, not sure herself how to formulate her thoughts. She wiggled uncomfortably and cleared her throat, gripping the steering well to release some of the tension inside her, "yes... I think so? Lucifer, it's a lot to process, but I know one thing for sure is that you are still my partner and I've always wanted you in one way or another. What you've shown me only solidified my thoughts about you." Saying those things out loud was such a weight off her shoulders. She started the car and they drove off to the precinct to finish their job on the case. 

Lucifer said one more thing before they fell silent again for the rest of the way, "why don't we arrange for dinner at my place tonight and we can discuss it all then?" 

Chloe turned her head to look at him quickly to see how sincere he was with that statement, just so that it wouldn't be like last time when she showed up and he has run off to marry a stripper in Las Vegas. Seeing the sparkle in his eyes she simply nodded and turned her head back to the road, "yeah. Sounds good."

\---

'Don't throw yourself at him, don't throw yourself at him...'

'Don't throw yourself at her, don't throw yourself at her...'

The elevator chimed and the doors open, both unaware that they were thinking the same thing. Chloe walked out awkwardly while Lucifer greeted her with his usual 'hello' that somehow got broken in the end when he saw what his partner was wearing. The white flowy blouse and the dark skinny jeans were nothing special for the Detective, but for some reason that took his breath away that he forgot all about the wine glasses that he was preparing for them. 

Chloe too, gave an awkward wave of her hand and squeaked out a 'hi' when her breath caught at the sight of the man she was lusting after. His suit was also nothing special for his character, being dark burgundy. They both stopped and stared for a good two seconds before all composure went to hell. 

They both took quick strides towards each other, clashing into one another's arms, mouths colliding in a passionate kiss, skipping a bunch of steps to get to full tongue battling. Chloe was pressing her whole body against Lucifer's, entwining her leg again around him to get to feel more of him, to be closer to him. 

Feeling the leg around him, Lucifer gave a soft growl, bending down to pick Chloe up by the underside of her thighs, supporting her back with one hand and lifting with the other to place her on the counter of the island. Their lips didn't part. Chloe's arms wrapped more tightly around his neck to support herself while she was being moved. On the counter, she was able to wrap both of her legs around Lucifer's waist, trapping him between her legs. Her hips kept moving, getting some friction from his torso.

Both hands now free, Lucifer ripped open the blouse and discarded it carelessly on the floor. His hands found the round bosoms, cupping and caressing them with forced gentleness. He was losing his self control and that could be heard from his increased moaning and the occasional escaped growl. He didn't want to scare his treasure away. 

Chloe saw how Lucifer's hands shook with exacted control around her body and wanted to make it easier on him. She took off the white tank top that was under her blouse and cupped Lucifer's face so he would look up at her. She purred out, "you can be rough if you want..." 

Lucifer gasped, he was certainly not expecting that from the Detective, but who was he to deprive a woman of her pleasure. He brought Chloe down by the back of her head for a fierce kiss while he undid her bra with one hand. No time to be teasing through the bra- not with this human. 

The bra went flying in the opposite direction from the blouse and tank top and Lucifer's hands were on Chloe's bare breasts before it even landed. It was time to start feeling her out. He cupped both of the breasts in the palms of his hands while his fingers rested on the nipples. He gave a quick bite to Chloe's lower lip to prepare her for what's to come.

He pinched both of the buds at the same time, twisting them in opposite directions, not too hard, but hard enough for it to count. Chloe cried out and bucked her hips, heaving heavily at the overwhelming sensation. Opening her eyes blearily she finally noticed that Lucifer was still fully dressed. She threw open his blazer and discarded it quickly, working on his buttons next on his dress shirt, bucking her hips and gasping every time Lucifer would pinch or twist her nipples in a new way. Once his chest was bare, he leaned over to nibble on her neck while she ran her hands up and down his back, marveling at the softness of the skin there, careful of the two scars under his shoulder blades. 

Chloe threw her head back to allow better access to her neck, but Lucifer started moving down from her neck to her collarbone, kissing and biting every inch of skin there, and kept travelling further down until his head was in between Chloe's breasts, looking up at her, giving her a devilish grin before lunging towards one breast and replacing the fingers with his tongue, making Chloe squirm under his mouth. Her hands were grasping wildly at his back, trying to get a hold of something, wanting to feel him, to get her hands on his length, but his lower half was too far down for her to reach so she had no choice but to enjoy this mind altering ride. She couldn't help but moan out, "Lucifer..."

Hearing his name made Lucifer's head swim but he didn't lose his focus. His tongue kept swirling around the sensitive udder and he started making out with the breast as if it were a mouth, caressing it with one hand while still keeping a hold on the other one in his other hand. 

Feeling the whole mouth envelop her made Chloe suck in a hot shaky breath and grab hold of Lucifer's hair at the top of his head, pulling on it harshly. If he were human she would probably inflict pain, but Lucifer didn't show anything, only moaned into her breast, letting her know that he liked the hair tugging. 

He detached himself from the soaking wet nipple with a final kiss before shifting over to the other one. He gave it a quick kiss before simply capturing it between his teeth, giving it a gentle bite. He knew the Detective wanted it rough, but he also knew from years of experience that that is a very sensitive spot for most. 

Crying out once more, Chloe couldn't help herself but repeat the same name, "Lucifer!" He knew he hit the right cord with that one. He was going to continue exploring her breasts more, but felt himself being tugged up by the hands that cupped his face and lifted him up for a lustful kiss, teeth and tongue mixing together to get as much taste out of him as possible. 

"You... are so... naughty," Chloe panted out in between kisses. She felt him tug at her belt, undoing it effortlessly while humming out, "well, it's in the job description..." 

Belt now freed, he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, but his efforts were interrupted when Chloe swatted at his arms because she wanted to undo his pants first. She wanted to both see and feel him finally. 

While she worked on his belt and pants, Lucifer was running his arms up and down her sides, leaning in to kiss her neck or jaw every few strokes. He didn't want to distract her too much from her job. 

Once she unzipped his pants he wiggled out of them and his underwear and shoved them out of the way with his foot, returning to stare at Chloe who was still perched on the counter, looking down at his fully naked body now. Her arms stopped moving along his arms as she took all of him in, 'Holy... is there a gym in hell?' 

Lucifer smiled softly, arms on the counter now, leaning on his hip a little, happy that the Detective is looking at him with such awe. She reached for his penis and upon her soft touch his hands grabbed her thighs, running his hands along her jeans, patiently waiting until she had enough of him before he could remove this pesky garment and set his eyes on her finally. 

Chloe was gentle and careful at first, curious to explore but not wanting to overstep herself, so she ran her fingertips softly against the shaft, up and down, with the pads of her fingertips going up, and with the back of her knuckles going down. She felt Lucifer shiver under her touch and release a shaky breath, "such a tease, Detective..." 

Chloe chuckled, keeping her hand wrapped around the erection squeezing it a bit. Her eyes flicked up to look at Lucifer from under her lashes, "well, unlike 'your kind', I don't come pre-set on 'naughty'!" 

This earned her a full laugh from Lucifer, "Oh-ho, 'my kind' now, eh?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in affirmation as if to say, 'yes, exactly!' when Lucifer grabbed her by the ass firmly, cutting short her meeting with his member, "well, let's see what else 'my kind' can do," he put as much sarcastic emphasis on the term 'my kind' just to tease the Detective further. He has been called many things in the past, but for him to belong to a certain kind was certainly a first coming from a human. 

He lifted Chloe up off the counter and walked her over to the L shaped couch where he dropped her unceremoniously, lunging on top of her as soon as her back hit the cushions to finally remove her jeans and panties. "Hey! Aren't you going to take me to the bedroom?" she exclaimed, confused, pointing towards the comfortable bed peaking out from the top of the stairs. 

"Oh no, my dear, unfortunately, that's what 'your kind' does- not 'mine'," he retorted, fully discarding all the layers of clothing that stood between them and leaned back on his heels to fully examine her. 

Chloe pushed herself up onto her elbows, "my kind?" She asked incredulously. 

Lucifer looked at her bewildered, "well humans, of course. I don't necessarily have to follow your rules. And quite frankly I prefer sex most when it's outside of the bedroom. The bed is too restricting," he commented, explaining his point of view on the difference between their species. "But oh my hell, Detective..." his gaze traveled up and down her body multiple times before finally settling on her curves, "you look--"

Chloe cut him off impatiently, "ohh shut up and just come over here." She spread her legs and extended her arm so that he would fall into her embrace, settling in between her legs. He gladly accepted the invitation and went in for a kiss, arms roaming over Chloe's body until one of them settled between her legs, causing Chloe to gasp and roll her body against his. 

Lucifer's fingers became hot and slick immediately, "so 'my kind' turns you on, Detective?" He didn't want to take the joke too far, but he had to admit it was funny. And the Detective was soaking wet, meaning that he has done his job well of preparing her. 

'What a stupid question...' Chloe thought through her haze, reaching out to cup Lucifer by the balls, massaging them and rolling them around in the palm of her hand before grabbing the base of the shaft and wiggling herself closer to it, "of course you turn me on, you ooze sex appeal 24/7..." she fired back hungrily. She navigated the penis to circle her entrance that was so eagerly waiting for him. 

"Detective, you never cease to surprise me," Lucifer sighed, deciding to get on with it and leave the talking matter till after they were done. He took her leg by the calf and lifted it, positioning himself so that he could enter her, but she revolted and batted at his hand, "ow! what are you doing?! I'm not a porn star, I'm not that flexible!"

"Shame..." Lucifer answered without missing a beat. But still, he lowered the leg that obviously elicited that cry, "well, in that case then," he lowered the leg onto the other one that was half hanging off the couch, twisting Chloe's body so she would rest on her side with her legs closed together. 

"Mhmm..." Chloe moaned at the new position, liking this one more than one he previously attempted and closing her eyes in anticipation for what's to come. She gasped a little as she felt the tip press against her wet entrance. She felt Lucifer get in position with one foot on the floor and the other knee on the sofa, bringing his hands to grasp at her sides as he slowly pushed into her, wanting to savor every millimetre that entered his partner. 

Chloe wiggled slightly under him, adjusting to the mass inside her, breath catching in her throat with her eyes flying open when Lucifer entered her fully, hips connecting with her cheeks. She threw out her hands to dig in her nails into Lucifer's forearm, eyes blurry with pleasure as he moved out just as slowly as he moved in. She tried to gasp out, "Lucif--," but she couldn't find her breath, heaving at the sheer pleasure that his dick was giving her in this position. She felt him against every inch of her walls and when he pushed in again, he hit her right in the sweet spot as it was more accessible in this position. 

Hearing his name (or, half of it), Lucifer couldn't help but repeat the gesture, muttering lowly, "Chloe..." liking how her name sounded on his lips when he was in this state, induced by her. 

More or less used to her body now, Lucifer picked up his pace, thrusting in and out rhythmically, connecting hips to butt every time. He reached out to massage Chloe's boob with one hand. He pinched her nipple which earned him a harsh gasp, causing Chloe to arch her back and hold onto his forearms tighter. 

That action riled her up so much she needed more of him. She had to do something. She couldn't just lay there and have him take her like that. She needed him too. She unclung one of her nails from his forearm and brought it up to cup his hand, pulling his fingers to her mouth, putting his index and middle finger between her lips, kissing them softly. 

Seeing what Chloe was doing made Lucifer's mouth hang open, half drooling. He couldn't help but moan out, "fuck, Chloe..."

Her eyes flicked to his, satisfied with the dumbstruck expression on his face and her lids closed slowly, sucking the fingers in to swivel her tongue around them, kissing and gently biting them while keeping her hand around his hand, pretending as if she was sucking a penis. 

Lucifer growled at the display and picked up his pace, determined to please this woman just as much as she was pleasing him. Damn she felt good. Truth is, nobody has ever made him feel this aroused before. He was oh so close, but he felt premature coming this early in. He gave a few more hard thrusts before pulling out, suddenly hyper-aware of the mugginess of the room and the smell of sex in the air. 

Chloe gave a noise of complaint when he pulled out of her. She was about to protest, coming up on her elbows, but then fell back down with a moan when she felt his mouth on her pulsating pussy. She wanted to spread her legs open to give him better access at her, but Lucifer kept a firm hand on her buttcheek, giving it a light slap before looking up at her face from where he was hiding behind her butt. 

Chloe let her head fall back, drowning in the pleasure of the tongue that Lucifer began applying to her clit. Despite her legs being closed, he somehow found a way to slither his tongue up in there, making the experience that much more pleasurable as he was hitting all of her walls in there and had a good angle on her clit. He moved about with an experienced tongue, finding where she likes it within the first few licks, turning her into a moaning mess. 

At one point he hit a spot that made her twitch- that's when he knew he found the jackpot. He kept licking that part, and with each stroke of his tongue Chloe twitched more and more, her gasping and moaning becoming more intense, until finally she gave in fully and her body began shaking, letting her orgasm wrack through her every cell. Lucifer didn't stop his work on the clit, letting Chloe ride out her orgasm, trying to hold her down as she spasmed and shook under him.

Eventually her orgasm subsided and with it Lucifer changed his position and simply continued eating her out, avoiding the now oversensitive clit and letting Chloe's breathing return to normal. She put one hand to her forehead, staring up at the ceiling, not quite seeing it. She tried to gather her thoughts. To say something smart, something witty and sarcastic, but all she could manage in her soup of a brain was, "wow..." 

Lucifer licked his lips and grinned, sitting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, satisfied with his job, "well, at least you didn't say 'oh my god', like most do..." 

Chloe laughed, 'at least someone's mind is still in tact.' She felt like she had to repay this tremendous favor, so before Lucifer could position himself at her entrance again, she pushed herself up and with one hand on his chest she sat him back into the couch against the cushions, straddling his lap. She got on top of him without a word, maneuvering his throbbing erection into her, slipping it in effortlessly as she was sopping wet already. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye as she lifted herself up a little, then down, testing these waters, seeing how it'll feel. 

Lucifer exhaled lowly, drooping his eyelids a little, swimming in ecstasy. As Chloe's pace picked up, he reached up to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek before placing that hand on the back of her neck and bringing her down into a kiss. Their lips connected firmly and the tongue followed suit, both moaning into the kiss at both the sensations in their groins and the magic happening on their lips. 

Chloe shifted her position from bouncing up and down to rolling her hips into Lucifer's, making Lucifer's length rub against everything inside her, and kept at it like that on repeat. Feeling the change in the sensation, Lucifer couldn't help but purr out, "yes, ride it, Detective, just like that..." his arms went to roaming along her back, running his nails up and down until finally settling on the ass and grabbing it securely, holding her while she rode him. She was so wet, and so tight, making him hit her in all the right places that he could feel himself coming undone by the second. The soft kisses she showered him with as she rode him did nothing to help the case. He was so dearly close. 

Lucifer moaned out the sentiment to her, "Chloe, I'm so close..." his plea was answered with a moan against the neck she was now kissing and biting. She didn't make any move to get off so he took it upon himself to thrust his hips up into her while still holding her down, giving it to her rough for the last few thrusts as his orgasm overtook him. His legs twitched and he hadn't realized how he started orgasming as waves of cum came shooting out of him into her, his thrusts falling out of rhythm. He called out Chloe's name one last time before settling down, taking in deep breaths and relaxing the hands that were holding on to his partner. 

Chloe sat up straight still in his lap, looking down at him, giving a quirky smile after seeing the devil himself unravel like that in front of her. She couldn't lie, that was sexy. 

After a few moments of just sitting there, staring and smiling at each other, Chloe got up and reached for a tissue on the coffee table, giving herself a quick wipe before settling down next to Lucifer, leaning into him as he wrapped one arm around her contently. 

Having a feeling he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, he still asked her, "so, is this still the way you want me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling and/ or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you (still) liked it! :)


End file.
